Visitors
by BroadwayChickadee
Summary: Chapter 22 of New Moon from Gianna's POV. 'Nuff said. And it doesn't totally suck! Check it out, review, be merry! Rated T because Twilight is the the TEEN section at my local book store,


**Hello dearies! Okay, so, I'm totally going to run with this. I have this random urge to write a New Moon scene!! I think I'm gonna do Chapter 22 from Gianna's POV. I have no idea what is up with me and all these minor characters, and I really don't care. I think I'll do something Mike related next, to keep with the theme!! Okay, so without further ado, our feature presentation. **

_**Gianna POV**_

Demetri entered the room followed by the coterie that had come thru earlier. After ushering them in he made a point of warning them to stay until after dark. As he turned to go, he looked to me and winked. So, I did what any good receptionist would do, I smiled the warmest smile I could muster.

After Demetri left, I inspected the trio closely. There were two females and one male, even in profile I could tell that he was young and extremely handsome. What did strike me most about him, however, was his newly acquired cloak. As I recall, he had been shirtless when he came thru the first time. I brushed it off. It was none of my business, no matter how curious I may be.

The boy was talking to the brunette now. That was strange, she appeared to be human, it's a wonder they aren't all dead! Her sobs confirmed my suspicion. I hadn't noticed that she was crying until her body was visibly shaking; it looked almost like she was seizing.

A few moments later, the girl let out a loud, raspy, gasp-like sob. Now I was beginning to get worried. Perhaps they had seen Heidi return. But, surely if she knew about this secret world, she understood their eating habits.

The group had moved to the sofa across by now. It was at this point I realized I must have been staring as I allowed myself to get lost in thought. I quickly sat down and picked up a magazine. The sobs coming from the girl were alarming. She was now in the boys lap as he attempted to comfort her, to no avail. She did, after a few moments, stop crying, but her body still shook. I was worried now. So, I did the only thing I could do. I stood, and professionally walked over to where the boy was sitting with the girl in his lap.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, leaning over the boy's shoulder ever so slightly.

He answered with a cold "No." and I took that as my cue to leave. So, I nodded, smiled at the girl and turned to leave.

After I was a good 3 meters away, I heard the couple, or at least I assumed that's what they were, whispering back and forth. I presumed it was about me, though I didn't care in the least. At least she had stopped making those awful noises!

There was silence for several minutes, and then the boy and the short girl began to converse almost silently in the fast dialect that their kind have. I couldn't tell what they were discussing from my position at the desk, but it was probably important.

Every now and then, the boy's head would duck down to kiss his mate. He seemed to kiss her everywhere but on the lips, which was strange to me. If they were together wouldn't that be the proper thing for a couple to do?

I sat for a few more moments listening to the humming of the immortals' voices until the door swung open and Alec walked in. I stood and smiled; Alec returned the gesture. He then addressed our visitors, in a very warm tone; lunch must have brightened his spirits.

"You're free to leave now" he stated. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

The boy spoke, yet again, in a much colder tone than before. "That won't be a problem."

Alec smiled, gave a slight nod, and turned to leave, but not before shooting me a friendly glance. I smiled slightly in return and turned to tell the group how to leave.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators." I explained, as the boy helped his mate to her feet. "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye, now," I added with a smile.

The boy began to usher the girl out, but the short pixie lingered for a second to glare at me. The darkness in her stare frightened me a tad. I watched, smiling, as the three turned the corner, and as soon as I was sure they were gone, I sat down and let out a sigh.

I felt bad for being so nosy, but who could blame me? I don't get many visitors to my lobby that actually _stay _for a decent period of time. As I mulled over today's events, the door must have opened because the next thing I knew Demetri was standing in front of me.

"Gianna, darling, Aro would like to see you."

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to make this a one-shot to start off with, but I don't know, this may actually turn into something! Oh, and I forgot my disclaimer in **_**Baking Cookies **_**so, FYI I don't own any of the characters or dialogue in this story. All of the inspiration and information is taken from ****New Moon****. I hope you liked it! It was fun to write, even though I may have been too "copy, interpret, paste" oh well! Thanks again to my wonderful readers! Without you, I'd still be writing! **

**Much Love Always, **

**BC**


End file.
